1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of capacitors, and more particularly relates to an improved tantalum chip capacitor.
2. The Prior Art
Tantalum chip capacitors, also known as solid electrolytic capacitors, have recently come into widespread use, especially in so-called thick film circuitry applications. Tantalum chip capacitors have the known advantage of providing a relatively high capacitance per given volume. By way of example, capacitor devices of the type described and related types of capacitors are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,505; 3,349,294; 3,341,752; 3,356,911; 3,308,350; and 3,337,428. Such capacitors are known to be fragile, non-uniform in outside dimension, and have high susceptibility to moisture penetration.